A Family of Beasts
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Newt and his beasts, since they are like a family of sorts
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by something my best friend Heather inspired, when we were talking about Fantastic Beasts on the phone and hope people enjoy, because this is going to beca series of one shots revolving around zNewt and his beasts as my friend said they're like a family.**

 **In this first one, Newt is anxious about going on a date with Tina so the beasts are helping him of sorts.**

* * *

"Woah, you alright, Newton?" Newt heard a certain thunderbird male ask, seeing Newt getting ready because thanks to Nigel being his usual self, Newt and Tina were going on a date which was making the male magizoologist nervous making Frank get it knowing how anxious but aloof Newt could be which hevand the other beasts found charming.

"Hey, I thought you would appreciate it, if I helped you and Tina get together, because we know how you feel about her." Nigel told him seeing Frank and sone of the other beasts glare at thevNiffler male.

It was the middle of Summer and Newt had been having a typical day, until Nigel had sensed shiny things, getting out of the suitcase meaning hevand Tina had chased after him, before any Muggles saw him, so it had brought them together, to the point where Tina had agreed to go on a date with him.

"You fight dark wizards like Grimes, how scary can a date be?" Albus asked him, seeing Dougal agree despite beingbshy which was why she went unseen sometimes, and Newt had to coax her out so the female demiguise knew how Newt was feeling hugging him seeing Frank nuzzle his shoulder which was making him feel better, as they were seeing him leave, hoping no antics would ensue.

"Relax, we can hold down the fort, and keep hoarding beasts, like Angel under control." Frank told him.

"Thanks, but let's hope things go well, this is all new to me." Newt replied leaving the house.

Albus and Frank had no clue that Pickett had snuck into the picket of Newt's jacket, guessing the Bowtruckle just wanted to be around Newt, hoping Tina did not mind, that Pickett was with Newt on his date night with Tina hearing antics ensue seeing Frank's sons Florian and Fortescue were running riot, along with Nigel, so Albus and Frank were trying to calm things, before the house got trashed

Frank's adopted daughter, Tina was being quiet because chaos was ensuring, so was trying to stay out of the way, seeing Kayley, Newt's niece here for a visit stunning Tina making her happy, plus surprised that Bolt was bigger and a little chubby, making Kayley giggle wondering where her uncle was.

"On a date with Ms Goldstein." Tina replied to her.

"I knew this would happen, you know?" Kayley said.

After calming Florian, Fortescue and Nigel down, Albus and Frank were happy to see Kayley, as well as Bolt guessing she was doing well at Hogwarts seeing her nod, seeing things were still the same at her uncle's house, seeing Frank nod knowing Newt would be surprised when he came back from his date, seeing Kayley ordering dinner for herself, since flying all the way from Hogwarts on Bolt made her hungry, plus had conjured pumpkin juice

"Thanks, as we love this stuff, along with Butterbeer." Bolt told her.

"Yeah as flying here exhausted you, you know?" Kayley said.

She heard the doorbell a while later, telling the beasts to be quiet and hide, in case it was a Muggle or the one bringing her order, answering seeing her hunch was right, paying the boy using money she had conjured with her wand, hoping he had not seen, because she would have to oblivate him, so he would not remember she'd used magic.

"Don't worry, I think we're safe, but let's eat." Kayley said to them.

They were eating, but having fun, hoping that Newt and Tina were having a good time, seeing Frank nod in reply along with Dougal as Newt had been nervous about his date seeing Kayley agree.

Later that night/early morning, zNewt and Tina were back surprised the house was in one piece, as Newt was surprised seeing that Kayley was here remembering she had sent a letter to him making Tina chuckle seeing the beasts curious and happy to see Newt making him chuckle, leading them to the suitcase, hearing them ask, how his date had went.

"It went well, and see you behaved, and that Kayley is here, along with Bolt." Newt told them.


	2. Planning A Trip

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope people are enjoying, plus part of this one involving the cowbell relates to something my friend LadyJamboreemon and I came up with from another FB story I was writing.**

 **In this one, Newt is planning a trip to Australia, plus Nigel causes chaos taking the cowbell from Albus's feathery scruff and it's up to Newt to calm things down.**

* * *

Newt was packing, for going to Australia to see what was there or if there were any beasts there to find, nuture and protect like he was doing, making Frank grin seeing a picture of a platypus commenting that it looked a bit like a certain beast in the suitcase they knew, making Newt chuckle at the male thinderbird's wit.

"He's not making fun of you Nigel, alright?" Newt told the male Niffler, before anything happened, hoping things would go smoothly than what had happened on New York making Frank sigh because that had not been his fault.

"Yeah, it was Grimes's fault you know?" Albus said as Tina, who was Frank's adopted daughter was beside him, being a little lonely since Florian and Fottescue were at Hogwarts like Kayley, hoping they weren't trashing the place or annoying teachers making Frank chuckle at that, as they had sent a letter so was writing one back with help, since quills and thunderbird talons were a tricky combination.

"They'd be annoyed we're going on a trip with Uncle Newt, while they're in school." Tina said.

"That's true, plus I have not heard from Kayley in a bit, she must be doing well." Newt said.

Tney were going about things, but Dougal noticed that Tina was very quiet recently since she was like a sister to the teenage female thunderbird being a female beast hoping this was not related to Tina's fleeting sight, as Albus was helping especially with a certain cowbell that Nigel just had taken off the male hippigriff's neck, running around, ringing it.

"Nigel, you better give that back, in case Tina thinks it's me, alright?" Albus said making Newt sigh as he was using shiny things so he could get the cowbell out of Nigel's paws which was working putting it back around Albus's neck relieving the male hippigriff's neck bowing before the male Hippigriff to show respect.

"You don't have to do that, Newton, we already respect each other." Albus said.

"Yes but that's just how it's done." Newt replied seeing things calmer, hearing the doorbell leaving the suitcase so he could go answer it, seeing Tina, well his Tina there forgetting about dinner.

"Things got a little chaotic, you know?" Newt replied seeing an occamy had gotten out and was in it's bigger size astounding Tina like at Macy's in New York, making Newt guess things were getting crazy down tnere seeing Dougal climb out or appear out of thin air being a demiguise after all guessing the occamy was just curious.

"It's alright, nobody got hurt, no peopke saw, let's just go back into the suitcase." Dougal said gently seeing the occamy shrink following her into the suitcase, relieving Newt and impressing Tina, seeing Newt close the suitcase, before any of the others decided to get ideas.


	3. Boggart Antics

**A/N**

 **I felt like updating after watching the new FB teailer, which was Awesone**

 **In this one, a Boggart is causing trouble in tnevScamander house which frightens the other beasts, but Newt knows how to handle it, like back at Hogwarts.**

* * *

Newt noticed strange things were happening in the house, thinking a certain Niffler was taking shiny things again, but it was not just shiny things this beast was taking, it was other things too making the beasts curious asking Newt what was the thing that was taking things and causing chaos.

"It's not one of those Dementor things, like we saw in Diagon Alley when I turned human?" Frank asked nervously.

"I don't think so, they are more into protecting against dark forces." Newt assured him.

"Besides Newton is powerful, he can handle it, it is a beast." Nigel said.

"Not helping zinger, but it is a beast of sorts, one thatvI learnt to stop at Hogwarts in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Newt replied making the beasts curious, as Kayley told them what being at Hogwarts was like hearing Dougal ask, what kind of beast it was.

"A Boggart, but I know what to do, so don't be afraid." Newt replied to he had his wand out making the other beasts nervous, because they did not want anything to happen to Newt.

Newt saw the boggart turn into Grinwald, one of his gears compared to being in Hogwarts and a student so was hoping the boggart would not hurt the other beasts.

"Riduclus." Newt said using his wand taking care of the boggart, relieving the beasts, and Frank saw that Newt looked a little freaked after doing that curious as to why because only Frank knew.

"It was related to what happened in New York, when some of us got out of the suitcase afyervJacob opened it but it's alright, as that was in the past plus Newt got rid of the boggart that was causing antics." the male thunderbird said.

"Hey, when I sense shiny things, I can't help it." Nigel pointed out.

"We know that, like I wrote in my book." Newt replied to him.

He then saw a package had arrived by Owl Post from New York guessing Queenie had sent it, making Newt and the beasts curious, seeing him opening as it was from Jacob's bakery making him grin seeing the reactions of the beasts to the bread, because it was shaped like them.

"How does a Muggle like your friend know about us, I thought he forgot?" Frank asked.

"I don't know Francis, Queenie probably helped knowing her." Newt replied.


	4. Discovering Her Feelings

_A/N_

 ** _I felt like updating again, because there is supposed to be thunder and lightning in our area, which was making me think of thunderbird's and Frank so hope you like, including LadyJamboreemon._**

 ** _In this one, Frank's adopted daughter tries to make friends with other Thunderbird's in the area which does not work out well but Frank and Albus help her feel better._**

* * *

"Wait, where's Tina, I thought she was sleeping in her nest?" Frank asked nervously.

It was a summery day plus Newt had heard that there was thunder and lightning in the area, guessing that a lot of thunderbird's were in the area, making Newt guess that the female thunderbird youngster had probably went to try and make friends, seeing Frank agree, leaving the Scamander house, being careful that no Muggles saw him.

"Tina, you out here, as you left the suitcase?" Frank called out.

He saw a lot of Thunderbird's flying aroubd causing storms seeing Tina curled up in a feathery ball making him feel bad for her, like back in Arizona when he and Newt had first met her making him enraged, screeching scaring them off making Tina look up surprised that Frank was here, nuzzling his leg.

"Let's go home and we can talk, alright?" Frank told her as they were flying back to the Scamander house relieving Newt noticing that Tina did not have her glasses, being partially sighted.

"Sorry, but I thought I could make friends with them, but they were like the ones back home." Tina said softly making Frank get it, seeing Albus nuzzle her gently, seeing her relieved hearing the cowbell.

"Thanks Albus, at least you like me." Tiba replied as Frank nodded seeingbNewt agree, as he was like that around other wizards and witches only feeling comfortable around the beasts, making Tina surprised to hear that.

"Plus Newt never fitted in with his peers at Hogwarts, so he could relate to this." Frank told her.

"I never knew that, but at least I have you." Tina told the male thunderbird.

Plus later that morning, Frank and Newt would give her the boy talk, knowing Tina would be fine even if Bolt was going to Hogwarts with Kayley, so it would be a long distance relationship at times, which the female thunderbird youngster would get.


	5. Half Term Antics

"Woah, it's half term, meaning Kayley might visit, along with Bolt which might make a certain female thunderbird happy." Dougal said seeing Frank get it, surprised by what she just said.

"We know that Tina had it bad for Bolt, like Newt with his Tiba, so things should be fun, if they visit." Nigel butted in making Frank glare.

It was October meaning Halloween was coming and half term as well, which meant Newt's niece was visiting along with her pet thunderbird, Bolt which would be fun knowing Frank's daughter, Tina was asking when they were coming despite Newt giving her a certain talk, so was counting down the days.

"Are they here yet, Bo,t and Kayley, I mean?" Tina asked making Albus chuckle.

Despite helping her with her sight, the male Hippigriff was the female thunderbird youngster's friend, so knew how excited she was about this using the cowbell to get her attention, making the others get it.

Newt had just gotten a letter from his niece only Tina was excitable, seeing Bolt was here, tackling him making the male thunderbird youngster chuckle, making Frank wing palm at this.

"Kayley sent me ahead, and guessed Tina could not wait for me, eh?" Bolt said, seeing Newt nod.

"Just take it easy, as he just got here." Newt told her.

Tina rolled her eyes at that, because she'd missed Bolt since he'd been at Hogwarts with Kayley, so the thunderbird male did not mind because he loved Tina too, making some of the other beasts chuckle, because it was cute, so was letting things be.

* * *

"Yeah, school is going good, uncle Newt, and see Tina is happy being aroubd Bolt, in a while." Kayley said to Newt.

He was listening to her tell him, how Hogwarts had changed since he'd been a student, which Kayley knew about besides Bolt and Tina, Frank's daughter liking each other seeing both thunderbird youngsters happy together, despite Frank being nervous so Newt was helping calm him down.

"That's good plus things are good here too, despite a certain Niffler taking shiny things." Newt told her.

"I get why, but Nigel seems to be calm today." Kayley replied to him seeing Albus there concerned, saying Bolt and Tina had flown the coop making Frank and Newt surprised, needing to get them back, before any Muggles saw.

"Stay here with the others, as we'll get them back, which is strange." Newt said to Kayley as he and Frank left.

"They're so in trouble when they get back, here." Nigel told her.

A while later, Frank and Newt returned to the Scamander house, along with Bolt and Tina making Kayley relieved, hearing Newt say they would discuss it in the morning, making the other beasts especially Nigel curious, but Bolt was tired and Tina was being secretive making Albus get it, hoping Newt would go easy on them.


	6. Cuddles And Wands

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series, but hope people are enjoying, plus watching Harry Potter and thevPhilopsher's Stone in such a long while was giving me ideas, besides making me more antsy for November.**

 **In this one, it's the beginning of Autumn and very cold at night, making the beasts worry about Newt getting cold or sick, plus Nigel gets his paws on a wand ,ush to the others's anxiety.**

 **I hope you like.**

* * *

It was now the first week of Autumn, but it was pretty cold in the house, making the beasts guess that Newt was not liking it and wearing a dressing gown seeing Frank shaking his orange feathered head, because he wondered why humans were like this during the co,der months of the year, going over to Newt.

Newt was surprised, but welcoming the cuddle, since birds, even magical ones had a high body temperature compared to humans, so this was helping Newt feel better, as he was up late working on things besides drinking something warm..

"Frank, we gotta keep him warm, because this time of year, humans get cold, and get sick." Doufal said.

"Yeah, but we can help, well the ones that have fur or feathers, I mean." Frank replied.

Newt could hear them, smiling a little at what they were talking about, plus Tina was sleeping over with Bolt, which Frank was getting used to, after Newt proposed the idea.

"I think Tona is happy, being around Bolt, besides she's getting to see Hogwarts." Newt told Frank, as they were hanging out.

* * *

"Nigel Scamander, what're you doing with a wand?" Frank asked the male Niffler had Newt's wand in his paw making the other beasts exchange a look, because in an Niffler's paws, a wand was chaos despite Nigel saying with them being magical, they could use wands waving it around like crazy, as magic was shooting out, which everybody was ducking and dodging, just as Newt walked in.

"Nigel, my wand is not something to play with, but intresting you activated it." he said, seeing the other beasts relieved, seeing Newt take his wand back from Nigel.

"Good thing he doesn't know any spells, of we would be in trouble." Albus told him.

"Yes, but he just gave me an idea, since you all are magical creatures." Newt said.

Right now, he was making breakfast for them, besides making himself tea, hoping Kayley was alright at Hogwarts, knowing Frank was worrying about Tona knowing she might tell him, when she came back later.

Later that day, Tina returned grinning, because she and Bolt had been having fun, making Frank wonder what she had been doing hearing the female thunderbird youngster tell him not to worry, which was making him worry more.


	7. Taking Care of The Eggs

Frank was surprised that he had found an nest of thunderbird eggs, plus it looked like the mother had left, and he could not leave them alone, taking the nest to Newt's apartment, so he knew that his wizard would be able to help the eggs, seeing the other beasts curious, while this getting Newt.

 _Where in the Wizarding world did you find them?_

"I found them in the forest, Newton, their mother was gone, what was I supposed to do?" Frank said.

Newt got it, as he admired the fact Frank had brought the eggs to him, as being a magizoologist, he could help besides the male thunderbird himself, making Frank curious.

"The eggs need to be kept warm, to incubate, so you have to sit on them, Francis." Newt told him.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, I get it, but let's hope certain beasts don't make fun!" Frank said.

"They won't, plus the eggs need you, you know that?" Newt assured him which he got.

Frank was then getting on the nest gently, keeping them warm making him feel proud, making Newt relieved, knowing Nigel would not make fun of him, and saw it was pretty late, going to bed makimg Frank get it.

He was talking softly to the eggs, telling them about the family they were being hatched into, making Bunty smile because it was cute hoping that Newt was alright, letting the male thunderbird be, because he was being protective of the eggs.

* * *

Later the next morning, Frank was beginning to stir, as he had fallen asleep by sunrise, so Newt was making breakfast seeing the other beasts beginning to stir, including the baby Niffler's making him smile, hoping that Frank was alright.

He saw the male thunderbird sleeping, which was good, knowing he might need his help, especially when the eggs hatched seeing Bunty agree, hoping that it would be a good thing, seeing Newt agree drinking tea seeing the other beasts stirring relieving him.

Later that day, he was checking on Frank and the eggs, seeing him calm, which was good, stroking his wing gently.

"Yeah, I did feel tired after being up all night, with the eggs." Frank told him.


	8. New Additions To The Family

It was now November and the beginning of Winter, but Newt wasn't feeling like himself, like he was coming down with a cold which the beasts were noticing as he was sneezing, coughing and generally not feeling good which Frank was noticing the male magizoologist was staying away from the nest of thunderbird eggs, because he did not want to get the thunderbird sick, or the eggs that were supposed to be hatching soon.

"You sure you're alright, Newton, you need to lie down?" Frank said to him.

"I think I can handle myself, plus you all are more important." Newt replied.

"We appreciate that, but you're important to us too, you know?" Nigel said.

Newt smiled at that guessing he could lie down, hoping that the eggs didn't hatch while he was resting, which Bunty promised she would wake him up, if it happened making the beasts hope that Newt were alright, hearing Bunty say that it was the time of the year when wizards, witches and Muggles got colds and flu, guessing Newt probably had the cold and needed to rest.

"This is Newt we're talking about, he'll get better." Albus assured them.

"That's true he is strong, which he doesn't realise, you know?" Frank said, as they got it, because Newt was shy despite being brave when it came to them, or rescuing them when he found them, so was letting him be.

An owl carrying a letter flew into the room, making Bunty and the beasts guess it was for Newt, and Albus saw it was from Tina making the Hippogriff male grin, as he and the others knew about how Newt liked the female Auror knowing this might make Newt feel a little better, seeing Frank excitable, as he was feeling the eggs were hatching.

"We need Newton right now, you know?" Nigel said going to do so while Dougal was keeping the baby Niffler's happy and out of mischief hoping Nigel would be successful, plus Tina was helping her dad keep calm with the eggs hatching hoping some of the hatchlings woukd not be like Florian and Fortescue, his sons.

"Relax dad, we got this, plus Newt can help us, along with our uncle's and aunts." the female thunderbird youngster assured Frank.

Newt was there after Nigel had woken him up, impressed the eggs were hatching, so wanted to help seeing Frank anxious about the eggs hatching so was helping him calm down, which Bunty was helping with, impressed by how gentle Newt was being despite being with cold.

"Aww, they're cute you know?" Bunty said to Newt seeing him nod, tending to the baby thunderbirds besides Frank, making Tina agree at this hoping her new brothers or sisters would like her, hearing Newt say they would like her, like Florian and Fortescue relieving the partially sighted thinderbird seeing the infant Niffler's being curious.

"Yeah, we should let things be, you know?" Newt said to Nigel.

"I know, don't poke Frank right now, I get it Newton." he replied.


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

"So what is this Thanksgiving holiday, you two?" Newt asked, as it was nearly the end of November meaning it was nearly Thanksgiving so Jacob and Queenie had visited plus Jacob had brought many baked goods including pumpkin pie as they had travelled to England via Portkey which was easier than travelling the Muggle way making Newt grin.

"It's a holiday we celebrate in America, which is about gratitude for the things in our lives." Jacob said unaware certain beasts including Nigel getting ideas, because they were grateful to Newt for Fibding and taking care of them which Frank agreed with getting to work despite Nigel wanting the shiny things on the table especially the centrepiece, making Newt sigh.

"Nigel keep your paws off the cultlery and the centrepiece, alright?" Newt said to the female Niffler seeing her babies under the table which Queenie thought cute and Jacob chuckle because they were very cute seeing them going after their mother.

"It's good the beasts are here, you know?" Jacob said to Newt seeing him nod and hoped that Thesus who was his older brother was alright despite being the Head of the Auror's Office at the Minstry of Magic guessing he was busy to come to dinner.

"Is Tina alright, Queenie?" Newt asked making Queenie smile at his question knowing how much he cared about her wanting to give her a copy of his published book in person, despite his permit to travel internationally revoked which Jacob did not know about.

"She's alright, but wanting to see you." Queenie told him.

Newt smiled at this hoping he could talk to Tina sometime, but was letting the subject go for now

* * *

Newt was surprised that the beasts were doing Thanksgiving stuff, guessing they had been listening to Jacob tell him about the holiday hearing them say they were trying to thank him, because it was about gratitude and they were thankful to him for taking care of them which he got, being shy about these kind of things.

Newt realised the baby Niffler's had gotten out of their cage yet again, which he did not mind and knew they did not know any better seeing them being mischievous, hoping Nigel knew what they were doing shaking his head at this, seeing Bunty surprised that Jacob was here along with Queenie, or that they were having Thanksgivingso was letting Newt handle things, since when he was here, he was in charge.

"Nigel, tend to your pups, alright?" Newt told the female Niffler, seeing the pups were playing with tea spoons which Bunty thought was cute, wondering where they'd gotten them from, making Newt grin as they had taken them from Albus's house when they were having tea.

"I'll handle it later, at least that's keeping them calm." Newt told her.


End file.
